Attack of Fuzzy Wuzzy!
by Darkness Arise
Summary: While walking home on a quietly innocent day, the Sailor Scouts get interrupted by…an evil looking teddy bear??? (And one who is afraid of being bald!!) Note: NOT for the sane at heart!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon; they are only here for me to play with ^^  
  
Disclaimer 2: This whole plot detail was Jen's. I just decided to add some fun!  
  
Summary: While walking home on a quietly innocent day, the Sailor Scouts get interrupted by.an evil looking teddy bear??? (And one who is afraid of being bald!!)  
  
Cast:  
  
Serena Rei Amy Mina Lita Evil Queen Bear  
  
Note: All words written in CAPITAL ITALICS are stage directions.  
  
Serena: WAKES UP Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! I'm late!!!!!!  
  
RUNS  
  
Serena: GASPING FOR BREATH Hey guys sorry I'm late  
  
Rei: Yea but HEY we're used to it.  
  
Serena: HEY!!  
  
Amy: IGNORE Ok so back to what we were saying...  
  
Mina: Well, I hope we get a break from defeating bad guys  
  
Lita: AHEM that's bad PEOPLE  
  
Amy: Like tundra, she was especially hard to beat  
  
Mina: Yea she's a freak  
  
Everyone: LAUGH NERVOUSLY  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Evil: I need those stupid crystals.so that I can use them and obtain them for energy.  
  
Bear: BOWS yes my queen, the fairest of them all.  
  
Evil: stop stalling; go SIC THEM!!!!  
  
Bear: What?  
  
Evil: KILL THE SAILOR SCOUTS!! They are the only ones blocking my steady progress towards victoryyyyyyy.  
  
BEAR DROPS DOWN ON TALKING SAILORS:  
  
Serena: Yea, so all of a sudden, she goes---she goes---THOSE ARE MY SHOES!!! And I go, "Yea, so?"  
  
Everyone: LAUGHS  
  
Rei: Well, there's my house.  
  
Everyone: BYE REI  
  
Mina: Yea I gotta be leavin  
  
Lita: Me too!!! Bye bye!  
  
Amy: Yea, my house is round the corner.  
  
Everyone: TO EACH OTHER Bye!!  
  
ALONE ON A PATH  
  
Amy: O dear who are you?  
  
Bear: AMY.I AM YOUR FATHER  
  
Amy: Excuse me?  
  
Bear: SNAPPISH Oh don' play dumb. Queen Evil said you were the one who transforms into sailor mercury. Unless I am mistaken, you fit all of the characteristics  
  
Amy: What? What would you know you are a stupid bear? Who on earth would hire a bear for a serial killer!!  
  
Bear: DO NOT DISCRIMINATE! OR ELSE I WILL ATTACK! COME ON, TURN INTO SAILOR MERCURY AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN.ERR BEAR.ERR.WOMAN.ERRR.  
  
Amy: I.don't.know.what.you're.on.about.. RUNS  
  
TURNS A CORNER AND TRANSFORMS  
  
TAKES OUT COMMUNICATOR THING  
  
Amy: You won't believe this.there's this deranged bear that wants to kill us all.I need backup, NOW!  
  
Mina: Yo, hit me again? Did you say teddy bear?? As in, Snuggles the bear teddy bear?  
  
Lita: I think you heard right. ADDRESSES THE AUDIENCE To all of those who are watching, this is not your normal episode, I repeat, this is NOT you're average show!  
  
Serena: AMUSED I guess we'll have to beat the STUFFING out of him!!!! MANIAC LAUGHTER  
  
Everyone: SILENCE  
  
Rei: MUMBLES Dude, I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that.  
  
Amy: HELLO, ARE YOU DEAF? I NEED BACKUP, NOW!  
  
Rei: Oh, right.  
  
EVERYONE ASSEMBLES AT ALLEY WHERE AMY IS  
  
Everyone: We are the sailor scouts, and we fight for love and peace!!!!!  
  
Bear: YES, now I've gotten you all!!! TURNS TO HIS ARMY OF RECENTLY ASSEMBLED TEDDY BEARS Attack them!!!  
  
Mina: Oh, no, this was not what I expected!!  
  
Lita: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! The fluffiness! The big glass eyes!!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!  
  
Serena: We're losing!!!  
  
Rei: WAIT lemme consult the FIRE!!!! I love doing that!! It means that I don't have to do any thinking or planning myself; I just let FATE decide!!  
  
Amy: Mercury bubble blast!! GRUMBLES As if that'll be effective.since when does a few bubbles harmed anyone?  
  
Rei: okay.I have a prophecy!!! TAKES STRIP OF PAPER W/ JAPANESE ON IT It says, "In order to defeat the bear, you must rip out all its hair, and send it back to its lair!!"  
  
Bear: NO NOT THE HAIR!  
  
Lita: Huh?  
  
Bear: I confess.I am really Fuzzy Wuzzy.  
  
Mina: O!! You mean the one that goes  
  
Everyone:  
  
Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy, was he?  
  
No!!!! Stop tormenting me!! Ever since I got hair implants, I've been loving my new fur! I will never go back to being bald again! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE KIDS MADE FUN OF ME??? I RETREAT!!!!!! RUNS  
  
Serena: Well, that was easy.  
  
Back at the lair.  
  
Bear: My queen, I have failed.I'm sorry, but they threatened to pull my hair!! If it's killing the scouts or living bald, I would've kept the hair!  
  
Evil: FOOL!!! YOU FAIL AS A SERVANT OF EVIL!! BESIDES, WHAT WAS I THINKING, HIRING A BEAR AS A SERIAL KILLER!!  
  
Scouts: Exactly what we want to know!  
  
Evil: Shut up!! TURNS TO BEAR YOU LET THEM FOLLOW YOU BACK TO THE LAIR MUMBLES well. I guess if you want something done you'll have to do it yourself.  
  
Bear: well, at least ill die beautiful, and not bald!!  
  
Evil: KILLS BEAR  
  
The End.for now..muahahahaha!!!!  
  
A/N: Well.I congratulate you all for getting this far.ahahaha.this play was actually intended to be performed with my friends as a movie.so if this gets enough hits.Oscars, here we come!!! coughcough 


End file.
